It's Okay
by Scorpionislife
Summary: This is a little one-shot. I haven't written in a while, But after last nights episode I got my fire back. Takes place after the little story-time and rough day. Hope you enjoy.


It's Okay

~This is based after the little family story-time and it's just a moment involving WAIGE. Hope you enjoy. I'm going to be updating "Worth the Risk" soon btw for those of you that have been waiting a VERY LONG TIME. I'm really sorry about that, I haven't written in a while, so I have to re-read the story and write a new chapter. But, while you're waiting you can read this one-shot. ~

Paige had just finished listening to Walter's story about Megan. It was very touching and she started crying about five seconds in, but in the end everyone was smiling and the few memories of Megan filled her head. She barely got to know her, but she was the sister of the man she loves.

Walter's parents and Sylvester had gone back to their hotel room, courtesy of Cabe. Happy and Toby had gone in for the night, She assumed and Ray... Well, I don't know where's he's at, but hopefully safe. Walter's in the kitchen, probably staring into space, thinking about how he "failed" to keep Megan alive. And Paige was upstairs, just going through things while Ralph napped on the couch.

Paige's POV:

Walter walked upstairs, with no grease on his hands from his rocket, like he usually had. _Maybe, he gave up on the rocket for now. But, I think he'll keep working on it for the sake that maybe another family won't have to go through the same thing,_ she thought. He made his way to the couch and instead of just running a hand through Ralph's hair, he gave him a kiss on the forehead. It was so sweet, the way he and Ralph got along. The way they just click.

"Goodnight" he whispered, while smoothing his hair.

I just watched, I'm always mesmerized by them interacting.

Walter got up and walked over to me, "I just wanted to thank you for your help today. Without your brilliant idea, I wouldn't have gotten to Megan in time." He stopped at that, not wanting to specify.

I smirked, "yeah, I'm just part of the team, wanting to help. Walter, I'm sorry, I know how much she meant to you." It's always hard to talk to people who just lost loved ones, but it's even harder to talk to a genius that didn't have a very high EQ.

His lip twitched, "uh, yeah." He changed to subject, "um, why don't you get some rest. It's been a very hectic day."

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to finish up some paperwork. And I'm gonna let him sleep for another hour. He looks so peaceful." I said, glancing at my little genius.

Walter turned back and looked at him. "Yeah, he's... He's amazing. He reminds me of me, when I was younger. Except for much well mannered." I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood.

I giggled quietly, "yeah he is, I know I always say this, but he's changed a lot since he's met you and the team. Especially you."

Still looking at Ralph, he said "yeah."

"Walter," I said, recapturing his attention, "please don't become reckless. Please don't... Become " a tear fell, "don't lose yourself. He really cares about you, I really care about you." My voice cracked, "please, don't leave."

Surprisingly, Walter wrapped me in a warm hug. "I know... I-I won't leave." He said, a tear shedding as well.

My tears roll on his shoulder and back. I wrap my arms around him tighter, never wanting to let go.

Ralph's POV

I woke up when Walter whispered to me.

I heard him talking to my mom, about me and Megan. I heard Walter's feet shuffling, I opened my eyes a bit, Walter and my mom were hugging and crying. I think she was sad about my dad and how he left her and I. But, I know that Walter would never leave me or my mom. I started to doze off again.

Paige's POV:

I couldn't let go of Walter, I haven't been able to unleash all of my emotions for a while. I started to think about absolutely all of my pent up emotions and I began sobbing on Walter's shoulder, unable to control myself.

Walter whispered, "hey, hey it's okay. Come sit down."

I couldn't really see, he directed me to another little couch and sat me down. Sitting next to me. Without hesitation I wrapped my arms around him again, needing to feel the warmth of him. He reciprocated, rubbing my back. Even in my vulnerable state, I still was shocked at how "human like" Walter was acting. Also, remembering Walter grabbing my hand for comfort while telling the story.

I finally gathered myself and was under control. "Thank you, Walter." I say pulling away and wiping my eyes.

"No problem," he says while using his soft thumb to wipe a tear off my cheek.

I remembered Walter talking about rethinking some emotional things, on the roof a little while ago, it gave me an idea. I lightly kissed his cheek. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, while he stared deeply in mine. He suddenly captured my lips, I close my eyes and put my right hand on his cheek. The kiss continues for about fifteen seconds as air becomes necessary. I take in a breath and smile.

He looked in my eyes, "I really care about you, Paige."

"I really care about you too." I say.

The End.


End file.
